1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle electric cable tensioning assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle electric cable tensioning assembly that attaches to a bicycle frame.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle shifter mechanism, front derailleur and rear derailleur.
In particular, the front and rear derail derailleurs are now provided with electrically powered shift assist motors. For example, the shifter mechanism is provided with an electronic controller, switches and/or levers. A cyclist presses or touches one of the switches and/or levers and the controller transmits a control signal to the appropriate motor (a rear derailleur motor or a front derailleur motor). With no further effort from the cyclist, the desired gear ratio is established by powered movement of the bicycle chain to the appropriate front and/or rear chain sprocket.
In such a system, the shifter mechanism, the front derailleur and the rear derailleur must be electronically connected to one another. Consequently, one or more electrical cables are provided. For example, one or more electrical cables extends between the shifter mechanism, the front derailleur and the rear derailleur.
Since bicycles typically travel at high rates of speed, it is important to retain the electrical cables in a stationary orientation on the bicycle frame.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved electrical cable retaining configuration that maintains the electrical cables in a stationary orientation on the bicycle frame. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.